


Prompt: Sometimes We Break

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine, steady in their relationship get into the biggest fight they’ve ever had and don’t talk to each other for a significant amount of time. It’s so bad and both are terrified it might be the end of the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Sometimes We Break

Blaine drops his face into his hands, running his hands through his hair in frustration and squeezes his eyes shut. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle this, how much longer he could just sit here and act like everything would work itself out. Kurt still wasn’t talking to him, and it had been almost a month. They live together for crying out loud, how much longer could they go on if they couldn’t talk to each other without exploding into a screaming fight. Even the night before Blaine had simply asked Kurt if he’d bought more butter when he’d gone to the grocery story that afternoon and they somehow managed to start an argument about it. Kurt rattled on about how Blaine needs to start adding things to the grocery list if he needs more “or go buy your stupid, cholesterol bars yourself”.

“I’m going out with Rachel and Santana, I’ll see you whenever,” a voice says quickly as someone walks past the couch. Blaine looks up to see Kurt striding towards the door, dressed to impress, just like he always was. His stomach churns slightly at the thought of Kurt going out without him, and the fact that he didn’t even tell him where he was going. He knew at the end of the day Kurt wouldn’t cheat on him, no matter how much of a mess they were in right now…but what if tonight’s the night Kurt meets someone that finally makes him walk away?

Before Blaine knows what he’s doing he’s on his feet, his lips parted as he tries to think of what he should say. His mind reels for anything that will fix this, that will fix them. He searches for some eloquently phrased monologue that someone would spew off in a romantic comedy, maybe even like Noah’s monologue from  _The Notebook_. There had to be a way for him to make Kurt stay, to make Kurt want to stay. But all he can get past his lips is one word, his voice cracking, “Kurt.”

Kurt freezes at the door, waiting a moment before slowly turning to face his boyfriend. Blaine’s jaw tenses when their eyes meet, hating how hard it was to not look away. “What is it, Blaine?” Kurt asks in a clipped tone.

Blaine’s lower lip quivers slightly at Kurt’s words, his mind immediately flashing to a night when Kurt had asked the exact same question. The only difference was that night, his tone had been concerned. He’d been worried, and curious.

* * *

 

_“It’s my um…” he says with slightly furrowed eyebrows as he looks down at the large manila envelope in his hands. Blaine glances at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, who was curiously looking over the copy of Vogue he was reading closely for what must have been the fifth time. “It’s from UCLA,” he says quietly, moving his eyes back to the envelope. Blaine traces his thumb over his name that was unmistakably placed in the center of the envelope._

_“UCLA?” Kurt asks in confusion, closing the magazine and tossing it on the coffee table before sliding his legs off the couch and sliding closer to Blaine on the couch. “Why are you getting mail from UCLA?” he asks curiously, looking down at the thick envelope that was resting on his boyfriend’s lap._

_Blaine looks at Kurt warily, unsure of how he would take the news. He was due to graduate from NYADA in a couple months, and Kurt had graduated the year before. They’d planned on moving into a more permanent apartment further from the NYADA campus that summer, and begin to really ground themselves in the city once all was said and done. New York was going to be their home, just like they’d talked about almost six years ago when they met. However, this envelope could change that, and Blaine wasn’t sure whether or not Kurt would be happy about it. “I applied to the music composition grad school program for next year,” he admits as he keeps his eyes on the envelope, not daring to look at Kurt._

_“You…what?” his boyfriend asks in complete confusion from his side. “You didn’t tell me you were thinking about that…” Kurt says quietly._

_“I know, I didn’t want to bring it up unless I actually,” h_ e says as he turns over the envelope in his hands. Blaine bites the inside of his cheek as he moves his fingers to the lip of the envelope. Suddenly the envelope is pulled from his hands, and his head snaps in Kurt’s direction.

_Kurt’s slender fingers glide effortlessly under the lip, opening the envelope cleanly and pulling out the stack of papers. Blaine opens his mouth to object but Kurt simply holds up a finger to silence him as his eyes scan down the cover letter. “Dear Mr. Anderson…” he reads out-loud, Kurt pauses mid-sentence as he looks down at the paper. Blaine swallows back his fear as he keeps his eyes on Kurt’s face, trying his best to read the emotion. “Congratulations, you have been accepted into the UCLA Composition Graduate program,” Kurt continues, his lips moving silently as he reads through a more before his eyes widen and his eyes flash back to Blaine. “We’ll see you in_ **_August_ ** _?!” he asks incredulously._

_The smile that had filled his face when Kurt read that he made it into the program slipped slightly when he saw the look of hurt and confusion on Kurt’s face. “Yeah, it starts in August,” he says warily as he tentatively reaches out to take the papers back. Kurt pulls the papers out of Blaine’s reach and stands up, taking a few steps from the couch before turning around and looking at Blaine. “What?” Blaine asks with slightly raised eyebrows and a frown as he looks up at Kurt._

_“Don’t you ‘what’ me Blaine Devon Anderson,” Kurt says firmly, lifting up his free hand to point an accusatory finger at Blaine. “You applied for a graduate program across the country, and you didn’t tell me about it,” he says with a raised eyebrow, his jaw tense as he keeps his eyes locked firmly on his boyfriend’s face._

_“I know and I’m sorry, I should have told you I was applying, I just didn’t think it was that big a deal. It was a long shot that I’d even get in,” Blaine tries to reason, shifting uncomfortably under Kurt’s gaze, his own eyes flitting to the envelope and stack of papers in his boyfriend’s hand._

_“You can’t just do that, Blaine,” Kurt exclaims, throwing his arms in the air before slamming the envelope and papers down on the coffee table. “You can’t just act like it doesn’t matter. We have plans, we have it all planned out,” he says, shaking his head at Blaine and crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you honestly considering leaving? Just packing up and moving across the country? Long distance didn’t really work out for us the first time,” he says flatly._

_Blaine keeps his eyes on Kurt as he speaks, his own eyes narrowing slightly at the irritation and judgment in his tone. “Of course not,” he says with a slightly confused expression, shaking his head slightly. “I was going to ask you to come with me,” he states simply._

_Over the past few months Blaine had prepared himself for many different reactions when he asked Kurt to move to L.A. with him. He imagined Kurt yelling at him and telling him he didn’t want to leave New York. He imagined Kurt crying and being hysterical about how New York was supposed to be their home…He even imagined Kurt saying yes, and being supportive of his pursuit of his education. However, he had not prepared himself for Kurt to laugh. He had not prepared himself for Kurt to legitimately start laughing in his face, he wasn’t prepared for Kurt to think it was a joke. “You can’t be serious?’ he says through his slightly strained laughter, shaking his head slightly. “Blaine this is New York,” he states, his smile falling when he sees the seriousness in his boyfriend’s eyes. “This is the city we’ve dreamed about…This is our home.”_

_“New York isn’t my home Kurt, it might be yours, but its not mine,” he says shaking his head slightly. “You’re my home. The home is where the heart is,” he states with a small smile. “It’s not like we’d be there forever, it’s just a few years. And it could be good for us,” he says earnestly, sliding to the edge of the couch and looking up at Kurt with a hopeful smile._

_“I’m not leaving New York, Blaine,” Kurt says loudly, holding up his hands in the air as he tries to explain. “I get that you want to stay in school and that’s fantastic, I’m so happy that you want to do that. But NYU has a masters program too,” he continues, hoping to try and convince Blaine to consider other options. “I don’t get why you don’t just go there, why do you have to move across the country?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest again._

_Blaine sighs and looks away, shaking his head slightly and standing up as he looks back to Kurt. “The program at UCLA is the best in the country, and I was recommended by my composition professor to look into it,” he states bluntly. “Before you shoot down this entire idea can’t you just imagine it for a minute? L.A. could be fantastic, and you know it,” he pleads half-heartedly as he takes as step toward Kurt._

_“I’m trying and I don’t see it,” Kurt says with a shake of his head._

_“Kurt ple—” Blaine begins before he is cut off by Kurt yet again._

_“Blaine, we’re not moving to L.A. If you want to go then whatever go, leave me here in New York and lets see how that works out for us this time,” Kurt spits out, taking a step closer to Blaine and looking him square in his eyes. “But if you get ‘lonely’ and feel ‘abandoned’ and sleep with another lighthouse don’t even think about coming back to this city,” he says, attempting to sound firm, and mean, but his voice wavers slightly._

_Blaine finches at the accusation, his eyes widening slightly, his eyebrows pulling together slightly in surprise that Kurt would even think he would do that. “Do you honestly think I would do that again?” he asks him in disgust, shaking his head, “You know what, I really thought we were passed using that against me…” he says shaking his head slightly as he takes a step back from Kurt and turns to leave the room. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with Kurt, especially over something that he should be celebrating. Getting into this program was an amazing opportunity, and he couldn’t believe Kurt was going to make this about his past mistakes._

_“Well I thought we were done with running away,” Kurt retaliates, grabbing Blaine’s arm firmly to stop him form walking away. “Don’t you dare walk away from me Blaine Anderson, this is important,” he says firmly. Blaine freezes in place and keeps his eyes on the door, refusing to look at Kurt, but not making a move to leave. “Do you honestly think we can make this work if you’re across the country? It was different with Ohio, at least you weren’t that horribly far away…But L.A. is literally across the country,” he tries to reason shaking his head slightly. “I get that this is important to you bu—” Kurt begins before he is cut off by Blaine spinning back to face him._

_“But what Kurt? But_ **_what_ ** _? But it doesn’t work with your plans? But you just don’t trust me that we can make it work? But you don’t love me enough to make one goddamn sacrifice to be with me rather than the other way around?” he spits out, throwing his arms up at his sides. Blaine knew he was crossing a line, and it was a line he hadn’t crossed in years, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t fair that Kurt could be angry about him wanting to take advantage of an opportunity. “I’ve sacrificed so much to be with you, and I’ve put you first for years. And yeah I messed up, because the few times I’ve actually tried to do things for myself I’ve gone about it the wrong way, but it always comes back to you. I love you with everything I have Kurt, and I’d do anything for you,” he exclaims, pleading with Kurt to understand what he was trying to say. “I don’t regret a single sacrifice I’ve made for you, but maybe just this once you can be the one to give a little too.”_

_“Don’t you dare make this about that stuff again, this is not the same thing. You’re asking me to uproot my entire life to move across the country,” Kurt throws back at him in irritation._

_“You mean like I did? Oh god forbid you have to sacrifice anything to be with me,” Blaine laughs sarcastically taking a step back and holding up his hands in surrender. “You know what Kurt, do whatever the hell you want. Clearly we don’t want the same things anymore so maybe we need some space,” he says, hating the bitter taste in his mouth as he speaks. Blaine turns and leaves, ignoring whatever Kurt yells after him._

* * *

 

Kurt’s hard gaze softens slightly in concern when Blaine doesn’t answer him. “Blaine?” he asks warily, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning slightly as he raises an eyebrow.

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut tightly as he tries to refocus himself, shaking his head once and letting out a shaky breath. He reaches his hands up and runs them through his hair again, keeping his fingers twisted in his hair as he opens his eyes to look at Kurt again. “I’m so sorry,” he says, shaking his head slightly. “I…was way out of line, and I was ridiculous, and I’m sorry,” he continues, his voice wavering slightly as he keeps his eyes on Kurt.

“You said that already,” Kurt replies quietly from the door, sliding his hands into his pockets. “And I know you are…But you know….maybe you’re right…maybe we just don’t want the same things anymore,” Kurt says with a frown, adverting his eyes from Blaine’s.

His stomach churns slightly at Kurt’s words, and he looks down again, dropping his hands from his hair.  _ **He means he doesn’t want you**_ **anymore.** “All I want is you, Kurt,” Blaine says quietly, keeping his eyes focused on his feet, swallowing back the pleading words that were threatening to escape his lips. Kurt doesn’t respond right away, and Blaine can’t help but think that maybe he was rolling his eyes and silently scoffing at him. He wouldn’t blame him for thinking that, in fact it wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest.

“Then don’t walk away from me,” comes a voice, much closer than Blaine had anticipated. His head snaps up as he looks up to see Kurt no more than a foot in front of him. “You were right, B,” Kurt says softly, a sad smile on his lips. Blaine’s eyes sting slightly with tears as he smiles slightly at Kurt, tilting his head to the side slightly. “New York isn’t home….You’re home. We are home…and if UCLA is really where you want to go…then I guess we better start our apartment or house search,” he says with a small smile.

Within seconds Blaine latches onto Kurt in a tight hug, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut as the tears threatened to fall. He hugs him for the first time in a month, holding him closely against his chest. “Thank you,” he mumbles, “Kurt, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
